1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a technology for adjusting the duty of a clock.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses and integrated circuits have been continuously improved to increase the degree of integration and improve the operation speed thereof. Such semiconductor apparatuses and integrated circuits operate in synchronization with a periodic pulse signal such as a clock to improve the operation speed and the efficiency of an internal operation. Therefore, most semiconductor apparatuses and integrated circuits operate using an externally supplied clock or an internally generated clock, if necessary.
In order to ensure a timing margin of a circuit operating synchronously with a clock signal, it may be necessary to adjust the duty of the clock signal. Adjustment of the duty of the clock signal means adjustment of the ratio of the high level period to the low level period of the clock signal. This is also called a duty ratio adjustment. Since the clock signal determines an operation timing of an internal circuit, a technology for stably adjusting the duty of the clock signal is needed.